


Snowbarry Baby

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unashamedly fluff - nothing original here folks, just a "what if" that begged to be written, I'm sure I'm not the first or the last, but that won't stop you for enjoying it (I hope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbarry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU - written during season 1 during the mid-season hiatus that's killing me (why why a month between episodes? #firstworldproblems) but set in a possibly not-too-distant future, lets just imagine that sometime in season 2 Barry and Caitlin get a little drunk, get a lot frisky, and then Caitlin freaks out and avoids dealing with it (assuming of course that Barry is still hung up on Iris or Linda). Of course Snowbarry fans know better... here goes...

* * * *

“We need to talk.”

“We do,” Barry agreed. “I’m falling in love with you.” Caitlin had been avoiding him for weeks, ever since their night together, and he couldn’t let her keep dodging him. He had to let her know he was serious. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Well that wasn’t the reaction he’d expected. 

“What? Seriously? God I’m being a jerk. Let me start again, I’m just shocked. Sorry. But happy, I mean I know we didn’t plan this but, you’re great, it will work. I’ll be there for you every step of the way okay?” he reached for her hand and held it between both of hers in a slow and precise moment that reminded her powerfully that Barry Allen was still very much, human, just an ordinary, though extraordinary, and sweet and wonderful, guy. 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting anything. I don’t expect you to propose or anything.”

Barry’s eyes went wide with panic, then his brow furrowed. “Maybe I should?” his note was almost wistful. 

“Hey slow down, it’s not a race. We’ve got a lot of time. We don’t even know if this will…” she bit her lip, “I mean. We don’t know if there will be side effects, of your… condition. Barry I never though I’d say this but I don’t think we should tell Dr Wells.” 

“But maybe he could help,” Barry asked desperately. He was scared now. This might have been unplanned but he didn’t want Caitlin to lose the baby, or for something to go wrong, he’d never forgive himself if he was the reason for her being hurt again. She’d spend so long grieving for Ronnie. He couldn’t cause her any more pain. And yet maybe he already had. The next 9 months would be nothing but worry, and maybe after that? After the birth, what kind of life would their child have? He had to hope and pray that everything would be okay, he had to be strong for her. 

“And maybe he wouldn’t. You know how important he is to me, to both of us, but his priorities can be…. I’m worried he’d see this is a distraction and a danger.”

Anger flashed across Barry’s face, not at Caitlin, but at what those words meant. “He will never be a threat to our child, I promise you. You will always come first, before his experiments, even before saving people.”

“You can’t change who you are for me. I can’t ask you too. I won’t.”

“I’m not changing anything. Family is about the most important thing there is. When you’ve lost most of yours you know that more than anyone. I don’t want to let Doctor Wells or the city down but I have other priorities now and you have to know you can depend on me.” 

“I do, thankyou,” Caitlin smiled. “I though this was going to be harder, the tell you part.” 

“Wait we need books. That’s what people do right?” And Barry was gone in a flash.

Moments later he returned with a pile full of books and deposited them in front of his sort-of-maybe-girlfriend. 

“Barry!” Caitlin complained, “I hope you paid for those, and what if Iris sees?” Caitlin hastily pulled her hand from Barry’s and leant over the books, hoping to hide them from anyone passing by who might know them. 

“Say it’s research?” Barry offered innocently. 

“Because Star Labs treats so many pregnant women? We’re holding hands in a coffee shop, you don’t think she suspects anything?” 

“Okay maybe I’ve a little obvious when I have feeling for someone,” Barry admitted guiltily. 

“Yeah like who?”

“Like you stupid,” he grinned, and leant towards her. Caitlin leaned in towards him and they kissed gently but lingeringly. Caitlin grinned. “This is the part where you tell me you like me too.” 

“Huh? Guess I’ll have to think about that,” Caitlin teased. 

Barry rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind having to work for her affections. She was worth the effort. Despite all the fear and anxiety her news had brought, a bigger part of him he felt like a kid on Christmas eve, he was filled with hope that he was finally getting everything he’d ever wanted; love, friendship, family and a future with an intelligent and sweet woman he thought the world of. He remembered feeling like he’d never move on from Iris, and maybe he did have a type – strong, sweet, beautiful, but his friendship with Iris had led him here, to a place that was so much more than a puppy dog crush or an infatuation. He’d gotten pretty good at keeping secrets since he’d gotten his powers and the baby would have to be one of those, at least for now, but his feelings for Caitlin would not be a secret for long, he practically radiated love and happiness. If Caitlin had doubted him for a moment she didn’t now when she could see the stupid but totally adorable grin plastered across his face.

* * * *


End file.
